


【玹容】 窥探绝色

by peachbomb99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbomb99/pseuds/peachbomb99
Summary: 原版 by小恶魔_R🚗改篇文郑在玹腹黑，李绒很色很可爱，前戏很长，搞得我和李绒一样急。原文读者联系不到 但很想改所以还是改了，评论走链接上车以后可能会删掉。





	【玹容】 窥探绝色

**Author's Note:**

> 原版 by小恶魔_R
> 
> 🚗改篇文  
> 郑在玹腹黑，李绒很色很可爱，前戏很长，搞得我和李绒一样急。 
> 
> 原文读者联系不到 但很想改  
> 所以还是改了，评论走链接上车  
> 以后可能会删掉。

被班上女生当做跑腿去杂物室拿东西而经过舞蹈练习室的时候，看到李泰容正坐在地上绑鞋带。他背着窗，阳光从洒在他的纤细却不过分瘦弱的背脊上，黑色的发丝在阳光下透出更浅的颜色。他真的好美，对于我这样的人来说，每天这样看着这个大家心中纯洁的存在就已经非常满足了。

他会喜欢什么样的女生呢？我不禁思考起这个问题。但是，大概已经没有女生比他更美了，无论哪个女生在他身边都会相形见拙吧。这么说来，李泰容这样的人好像更适合和男人一起吧。

软软的，

轻柔的，

挽着谁的脖子，

小巧的舌尖舔过，等待着对方掠夺他的嘴唇。

 

我的天，我这是在意淫李泰容和别的男人做爱吗？！我简直太病态了！这样自我嫌弃了一番后我还是快步走向了杂物室。

 

进了杂物室，要拿东西还没找到，突然就感觉杂物室有点老旧的门正要被人打开。像我这种不善交际的人，和陌生人突然碰面是非常尴尬的，于是我心虚的赶紧找了个空的落地木柜躲了进去。

拿了东西就赶快走吧，呆在这木柜里可不好受啊。我这么想着的时候，竟然听到了一把熟悉的声音。

 

“在玹… …唔… …”

等等，这个声音是… …我带着疑问竖起耳朵听得更仔细。

“玹…唔… …会有人… …啊…唔…”

不会有错的，我脑门咣当一声响，这把声音，绝对是李泰容的。而且，他绝对在做不能让别人看见的事情。

还没来得及调整自己的心情，我竟然发现这木柜前方竟然有一条裂缝。我的心脏已经跳得快蹦出了喉咙，身体悄悄地往缝隙那边移动。

 

啊啊，这么小的缝隙居然能够看到外面的情景。虽然视线上方还是被什么东西挡住了，但我知道自己正在看不该看的东西。 李泰容被一个男人压在杂物室的门上，是的，是男人！李泰容虽然纤细又很美，但他不是什么像女人一样的家伙，少说也是有一米七的，然而现在这个把他压在门上的人还比他高。

 

李泰容的下巴高高的抬起，气息迷乱得和他平时冰清玉洁的形象完全相悖，虽然一开始说了怕被别人发现，可是当对方双手握住他的腰的时候，李泰容也抓着对方的背。 他们…是在接吻吧… … 

啊啊，这是我幻想过无数次的人啊，不过像我这样的人是没办法和他做那种事情的吧。 这样的念头冒出来的时候，突然就好想看看另外那个男人的脸。 看不到脸，

一定很帅吧… 不， 帅是不足够的， 一定是气度非凡的人。 我暂且就这么开始幻想着另外一个人的形象了。 就在我想着无关紧要的东西的时候，  
李泰容居然发出了那种软软的，却不像女生的，闷闷的声音。 “在玹…我好想你啊… …”  
在玹？好熟悉的名字，可是一时间我真的想不起是谁。 李泰容这么说着的同时，臀部就被抬起来，放到了靠墙的木桌上，对方将自己的胯部顶开李泰容的双腿。  
哇…敏感部位互相碰到了吧！这样想着的时候，好似哭声一样的声音应正了我的幻想。

“啊…啊…下面…要疯掉了…”

哇，李泰容那种纯洁的形象，竟然会讲出那么下流的话吗？那对方会怎么样呢？啊啊，不能揣测帅哥们的想法，他们和我不是一个地球的生物吧。

“泰容想我么？”

对方的嗓音意外的温和，带着勾人欲望的温柔，是那种听过一次就无法忘记的嗓音。

问句似乎有点闷闷的，对方那个男人身体前倾着，我猜想应该是吻着李泰容的嘴唇边吻边说的。

“想…”哭腔 “想得要疯掉了……”

啊…会被相信吗？现在这个姿势和不停扭动的细腰，难道不是想做爱想到疯掉才对吗？难道不会忍不住自己做吗？

“泰容有不乖偷偷做吗？”温柔宠溺的嗓音，可是语句的含义很坏心诶，所以才会那么想啊，是因为没有得到满足吧。

啊，说不定李泰容是真的想对方啊，但是自我安慰一下也是可以的吧。

“没。。。才没有偷偷做呢。。。”

应该被相信，你看他的腰忍不住扭动着，下身摩擦着对方的敏感部位。因为修长的双腿环绕着对方，所以看不到敏感部位是如何摩擦的，但是对方深深的一摩擦，李泰容的双腿就忍不住地收得更紧。

那两个部位一定都勃起并且互相挤压到痛苦的程度吧，身为男人我可是知道的，隔着一层裤子这样摩擦，被挑逗又不到要点，那两人一定痛苦到快发疯的程度吧。

为什么对方还能继续挑逗李泰容呢，果然和我这种凡人是不一样的。

“既然泰容这么乖，就给泰容奖励喔，”对方把李泰容的双手从自己的肩膀处解下，却让他的双腿继续缓绕着自己。“泰容想要什么呢？”

过分纤细的手，慢慢伸出一根食指，从指尖泛红就能感觉到李泰容已经被情欲所染，颤抖的指了指自己腿间，应该是那勃起的部分吧。

带着哭腔，

“这…这里…出来……”

“嗯？什么出来呢？”

啊，坏心的家伙，难道看不出来李泰容已经忍不住想要被玩弄了吗？不，应该正是知道才拖延时间吧！

“唔…”声音是委屈的感觉，大概性器已经肿胀得受不了了吧。

“这里…”颤抖的指尖又指了指“想射出来…”

“射什么出来呢？泰容不说清楚的话办不到哦。”那坏心的男人说着还故意挺了一下腰摩擦两人贴合的地方。

啊，这下大概忍不住了吧…

如我的猜想，

李泰容的理智已经崩坏了。

“这…这里…射出来白白的东西……很多很多的射出来……被弄得很舒服然后忍不住地射出来…”

“好乖。”对方好像很满意一般捧着李泰容的脸，虽然看不到但应该是亲了一下吧。

好像因为被吻而很满足，细细柔柔的哼哼声从李泰容鼻腔里面传出来。双手缓缓地攀上对方宽厚的背脊。

“呜呜…好喜欢在玹…”这样可爱的声音传出来以后，对方停止了接吻的动作，把李泰容的背靠在墙上。

由于靠坐的姿势，我得以看到李泰容的脸。像猫咪大大的双眼迷蒙着，粉嫩的双唇被吻得肿肿的。 

对方用手指宠爱地刮了刮李泰容的鼻子，温柔的嗓音像咒语一样“小傻瓜，我也喜欢你。”

啊，本来以为是坏心的男人，却在对方表白的时候诚实地回应着，突然心里对这个男人的好奇无限放大了。

好想看一看是一个多优秀的男人啊。

这么想着我努力的把身体往下挪，那狭小的缝隙却出乎意料的刚好满足了我的愿望，于是我不顾一切的想看清那人的脸。

好帅的人，

大概比李泰容还要高半个头，刘海往后梳着，白皙的皮肤，高挺的鼻子，丰满性感的嘴唇勾起温柔的笑，这是一张英俊又大气的脸。

等等，这张侧脸好熟悉，这是。。。

对了！这是我们学校乐队的主唱啊！那个又白又英俊，站在哪里都显得和周围格格不入的人。

 

啊啊，对了，郑在玹！就是他！！！

原来他们两个是这样的关系吗？给崇拜他们的女生知道的话都要哭了吧！

这时郑在玹把李泰容的一条腿曲起来放在桌上，偏偏在我的方向看过去就是双腿张开的样子，身体斜靠在墙壁上，身体好像非常柔软，实在不敢想象被抽插的时候那腰会软到什么程度。

郑在玹将拇指隔着李泰容练习舞蹈常穿的紧身裤子，从上到下慢慢的划过李泰容已经肿胀的性器。双腿间透过黑色的，是非常饱满的形状，随着郑在玹的按压划出一条小沟。

天哪，勃起到这种程度被这样不紧不慢的挑逗，李泰容大概要疯了吧。

“啊……”李泰容低头看着郑在玹的手，眼角的泛红显得有点可怜。

“怎么了泰容？”那个叫郑在玹的男人直直的看着李泰容的脸，嘴角的弧度透露了他对眼前李泰容的反应感到极为满意的心情。

“这，这样好难受……”甚至说话期间，李泰容因为难以忍受郑在玹的拇指对勃起的性器挑逗，都把眼睛眯起来了。

“可是……” 郑在玹的声音显得十分可怜和无奈 “泰容说要从这里射出很多白白的东西，必须先让泰容勃起啊…”

“已，已经勃起了…”李泰容眯着眼睛，光洁的手臂靠在墙上，试图将身体往后靠，结果郑在玹右手勾住李泰容曲起的腿，左手依然来回滑动的用拇指骚扰李泰容双腿间饱满肿胀的性器。

“可是…”  
又是那种可怜又无奈的声音，可是这次谁都不会上当了吧，郑在玹肯定会讲出更坏心的话，“勃起的话不是会弄得湿湿的黏黏的吗？现在裤子还很干爽呢。”

天哪，要勃起到这种程度，李泰容的内裤必须湿得一塌糊涂了，但无论怎么说，因为那是粘液，要把外裤也弄湿还是有一定难度的啊。

“里面…里面已经很湿了…”李泰容软软绵绵的声音又委屈又让人忍不住觉得可爱，可是他难道看不出郑在玹的坏心眼吗？

“可是我看不到的话不能确认呢，泰容把手伸进去给我看看有多湿吧。”

哇，他真的是个坏男人，分明就是想看李泰容自己把手伸进内裤的样子而已吧！

 

“唔…”可是李泰容可以说是单纯到一个境界了，那白皙中还透着粉红的手指颤颤巍巍地，慢慢伸进裤子里，那手指像蛇一样钻到自己的裤子里面，外裤渐渐出现了手指的形状。

“唔…嗯…”

只见那手指在双腿间那肿胀的地方缓缓地划过几下，好像想要抽出手来可是想了想又低头咬住下唇。

“泰容不拿出来的话，我不知道泰容湿了没有哦。”听了郑在玹的话，李泰容咬着唇老实地点了点头，慢慢将手从裤子里抽出来。

天哪…就算只是在偷窥，那么远的距离，我还是要说，太淫荡了… …

那手指就像葱尖一样白，指甲修剪得很整齐，指尖透着惹人怜爱的粉红，然后，然后就是，当李泰容一脸耻辱地张开手指的时候，晶莹的粘液糊了一手，在手指间还淫荡的连成一条条丝线，有的还从手指流向指尖。

这时在门背后的我全身的血都涌到脑门上。

实在太淫荡了……那冰清玉洁的脸露出耻辱的表情，可是下面却已经因为舒服而湿成这样了吗？！

 

所以说，郑在玹绝对不是一个凡人，如果是其他的男人现在大概已经忍不住开始狠狠地侵犯了吧，可是郑在玹却微笑着把李泰容的上衣拉起来在他面前挥了挥。

李泰容有些疑惑的望着郑在玹的时候，郑在玹把上衣的下摆放到李泰容嘴前示意他咬着。李泰容天生乖巧，现在大概脑子里也只想着怎么才能把东西射出来，完全乖乖的咬着自己的上衣，可是他不知道啊，他这个动作有多撩人啊。

早就听闻李泰容的腰很软，可是百闻不如一见，想到李泰容跳舞的时候身体一直很柔软，那样的小腰，能不柔软吗！抓住那腰抽插的话，每一下都能插到底吧！

这样想着，就忍不住地非常非常期待等下要发生的事情。

 

不过现在，郑在玹是什么打算呢？

 

李泰容自己咬住了衣服，不可避免的，粉色的小巧的乳头就露出来了。

“泰容想把东西弄出来吗？”郑在玹问得温柔，李泰容咬着衣服点点头。

“那泰容自己玩玩自己的乳头。”

玩，玩乳头？！让李泰容自己玩乳头？！天哪这种画面能看吗？！

李泰容迟疑了一下，抬起刚才被自己的爱液沾满的手，笨拙地碰了碰自己粉色的乳头。

“唔… …”

极其敏感的身体，被指间碰那么一下，乳头就立刻立起来了。

李泰容咬着衣服不能说话，只能用委屈的眼神看着郑在玹然后为难的摇摇头。

“泰容这么害羞的话，没办法把白白的东西弄出来哦。”

听到不能把性器的东西弄出来，李泰容又颤抖着指尖去弄自己的乳头。

啊，到底有多想射啊，好像只要能让他射，什么事情都会答应吧！

李泰容咬着衣服，沾满晶莹粘液的手指绕着乳珠打转，乳珠被粘液弄得湿湿的，泛着粉红的光显得好淫荡。当乳珠被自己的手指玩的时候，另一只手就想去碰自己胯下的肿胀。

“泰容不乖哦！”见状郑在玹把李泰容不安分的手压在一旁，温柔又危险，宠溺又坏心眼地看着李泰容 “泰容答应了不自己玩的哦，泰容自己玩的话我好寂寞哦。”

被制止了安慰下体的动作，李泰容只能乖乖地咬着自己的上衣，玩弄自己的乳头，可是越弄身体就越敏感，刺激却又不足以让他射出来，双向的情欲折磨让李泰容脸颊泛红眼角夹着泪花，双腿想并拢却被郑在玹强制分开，只有性器可怜的隔着裤子一抖一抖的，表情近乎完美的淫荡。

 

好想看他的胯下湿成什么样子，内裤肯定全湿了，液体还会顺着他的大腿往下流吧。

 

 

“唔......”虽然乖乖的按照郑在玹的话逗弄自己的身体，可是乳头痒得发红，性器颤抖着吐出爱液，几乎连外裤都要被打湿，李泰容再一次咬着衣服对郑在玹发出求救的眼神。  
大大的眼睑环绕着长长的睫毛现在都被泪水沾湿，情欲的泪水打湿的眼角现在或许已经涩涩地微疼了吧，任谁看到这样的可人儿在哭泣也没有办法再坏心欺负他的。

“泰容受不了了么？”郑在玹弯下腰，拨开李泰容额前的发，亲了亲李泰容的额头。李泰容就连在这种时候还乖乖的咬着衣服呢。

哇哇，李泰容好像真的要放声哭出来了。不过是当然的吧，被这样欺负着。

衣服刚被郑在玹从嘴巴里抽出来，李泰容还咬着微肿下唇想要忍住哭声，可是毕竟李泰容是好人家好吃好住呵护大的孩子，眼泪一涌上来怎么忍得住，鼻子一酸，嘴一瘪，巴掌大的脸就皱在一起，像个小孩一样“呜...”地哭了起来。

“在，在玹好坏......”李泰容边哭还边抓着自己的自己皱巴巴的上衣，话都被啜泣声弄得断断续续“在玹好坏......呜......真的已经很湿了，为什么不信我......呜呜...”

啊，李泰容你实在是太单纯了，我不禁想要这么喊出来，郑在玹当然知道你已经湿到不行。

说来可能别人不信，李泰容虽然长了一张雕塑般的面容，可是一哭起来就觉得眼前是一个瑟瑟发抖的小猫。

郑在玹这个坏心的男人，弄哭了李泰容，现在又心疼了吧，只见他把李泰容的身子抱起来靠在自己怀里，还低头擦李泰容的眼泪。

“好了好了，泰容乖，不哭了” 郑在玹用指腹擦着李泰容的眼泪，是看着那憋红的小脸好是可爱吧，还忍不住捏捏他的脸蛋“真是的，泰容还是一点都没变，被欺负一下就哭了哦。”

“呜…为什么要欺负我......呜呜”

“喜欢泰容才欺负泰容啊。”郑在玹把李泰容的下巴勾起来，用舌尖舔李泰容的嘴唇，李泰容发出细小的哼哼声，也伸出舌头，动作就像未丰翼的雏鸟，闭著眼睛舔舐着郑在玹的舌尖。

明明这么情色的动作，可是那两个人做起来却莫名的有一种满是爱意的感觉。

郑在玹的舌尖慢慢勾起李泰容的舌，不用言语，只靠最亲密的接触就可交流的两个人。李泰容明明是个容易害羞的人，可是和郑在玹接吻的时候却像本能一样。白如葱尖的两双手爬上郑在玹的背脊，舌头回应着郑在玹，吻到动情之处，郑在玹似乎燃起了掠夺之心，气息变得迷乱起来，伸出食指放进李泰容的小唇里，压着李泰容的小舌。

“唔......”舌头被郑在玹的手指压着动弹不得，口腔里只能由着对方用舌头掠夺，连吞咽都不能，晶莹的唾液沿着嘴角流下来。

 

可恶啊，你看李泰容那个表情，吻到一半突然失去了舌头的安慰，泪眼婆娑地伸着舌尖，舌尖颤抖着，挣扎着要郑在玹的舌来舔他。我突然开始理解郑在玹的心情了，这么纯洁的李泰容做爱的时候竟然这么淫荡，最可恨的是他本人还不知道，一脸天真懵懂，双腿间却都湿透了甚至漫湿了外裤，眯着眼睛要别人和他舌吻，这样想起来，被欺负到哭，折磨他的性器又不让他射出来是合理的！这是对他作出这么淫荡的行为的惩罚！

我不禁开始同情起郑在玹来，虽然我没什么恋爱经验，可是我也是个正常的男人吧，看到这样的脸难道不会很生气吗？是故意要这么做来挑逗，太让人生气了！如果不是故意的话就更可恶，天生就这么淫荡随时都能够发情被弄一下就想射精的话，感觉好像自己只是他发情的工具而已吧？

果不其然，郑在玹暗喘着气，离开李泰容的唇，双眼直勾着李泰容，拇指压着李泰容的下巴不让李泰容得逞。

这不难理解的，是男人看到李泰容这样占有欲都会膨胀的，现在李泰容越想要郑在玹就越不给，他要看着李泰容这个勾起他全部情欲的人因为渴望他而崩溃。

李泰容没办法忍受的吧，可是他越接近崩溃，他脸上的表情就越淫荡，郑在玹果然有点生气了，捏着李泰容的下巴英俊的侧脸逼近李泰容，嘴唇离李泰容的唇不到一厘米的距离。

“泰容还是没变啊，从小到大最喜欢的就是做爱了。”

平常的李泰容一定会憋着嘴抗议吧，可现在的李泰容连郑在玹的话都好像听不到一样，舌头伸出来就想和郑在玹接吻。郑在玹咬着牙，扣着李泰容的下巴，大拇指伸进他的口腔里压住那不安分的舌头。

“真是坏孩子，”说着郑在玹另一只手伸向李泰容的腿间揉搓起来，李泰容全身立刻像触电一样抖了一下，双腿立马难以忍耐地想要并拢，呻吟声从喉咙里潺潺的漏出来。

“哈……在，在玹……”

“泰容可真坏，必须抓着这里才会听我说话吗？果然只能一直不让泰容射了呢。”

“呜……不是的啊……啊啊…好湿，好难受……”

李泰容紧紧抓着郑在玹的背，还妄图郑在玹解救他，他却不知道他的行为让郑在玹的欲火和怒火交织在一起，现在怎么都不想让他满足。

“泰容这么喜欢做爱，随便什么粗的东西就能满足泰容吧？”

李泰容摇着头。

郑在玹贴近李泰容的唇，一边喘着热气一边责怪道“嘴巴那么想接吻，难道没有和别人接吻吗？”

“呜呜……没有…真的只喜欢和在玹亲亲…”

“真的？”

“嗯…呜呜…”

“真的有乖乖听话，三个月都没有自己玩过吗？”

“真的…呜…”

“那下面涨得难受的时候怎么办？”

“就……就忍着…呜呜”

“为什么要忍着呢？明明摸一下就能舒服的射出来了。”

李泰容大概已经快被逼疯了吧，抱着郑在玹的背嘴唇贴着郑在玹的唇边哭边道“因为…自己做了在玹就不和我做爱了……我喜欢和在玹做爱……呜呜呜…”

啊，刚刚才说李泰容太淫荡让人生气，可是现在又没办法了。如果三个月里，性器涨得发红，前端爱液流了一大腿都还忍住不自慰就想等着自己的恋人的话，那真是太乖了。

 

“好乖。”郑在玹摸摸李泰容的后脑勺，嘴唇没有满足李泰容，却转而亲李泰容的脸颊。这是个宠爱的动作而不是情欲的动作，李泰容肯定能感受到吧，所以被亲着脸颊的同时眼泪渐渐不流了。

“泰容很难受吧？下面湿湿的。”

李泰容点点头，软软绵绵还带着鼻音说“想脱裤子…”

这时郑在玹的手开始解要脱李泰容的裤子，我紧张到几乎要窒息了。天哪，自从李泰容一进校园就轰动了各年级的师兄师姐，颜值高又会跳舞，连笑容都是那么害羞乖巧，一直都被认为是不可亵玩的对象，然而我现在居然要看李泰容把裤子脱下来了…

 

真的有捂住眼睛不看的冲动，并不是害怕失望，而是光看着李泰容赤裸的双腿间都觉得是亵渎他的神圣。

 

郑在玹脱掉了李泰容一边的帆布鞋，让他的腿从裤管里伸出来。天哪，那纤细均匀的白腿就像白玉一样，然后另一边的裤管也被扯到膝盖下面……然后就是……

 

纯白色的紧身平角内裤已经被爱液沾湿了，因为是白色，沾湿后还从布料中透出淡淡的肉色，不单只这样，和预想的一样，爱液一滴一滴从大腿根部流下去，光照到的地方甚至看到爱液顺着光滑的腿流到脚踝处了。

他是名器……

这是我过度震撼后心中唯一的想法。

他并没有刻意学习做爱的技巧，应该说，李泰容其实对做爱的方法是很笨拙的。然而所谓的名器就是一个人的身体天生的就对做爱有天赋。

 

就算被郑在玹这样的高手挑逗也好，有多少人会湿成这样？如果以爱液多少来衡量身体的淫荡程度的话，绝对不会有人能够超过李泰容了。

根本，

根本就是从接吻开始，他的性器就没有停止过吐出爱液吧？虽然看着李泰容全身失控颤抖地从性器里射出精液必然是世间绝色，但是这样看着性器失禁一样吐着爱液，我不禁的觉得自己已经太满足了。

 

如果是我站在那里的话现在大概已经飙血而亡了吧，郑在玹却还用修长的食指拉开李泰容的内裤边沿。

 

“泰容这里原来已经那么湿了啊，对不起，刚才是我错怪泰容了。”好似忏悔的语气，郑在玹做着悔过的表情，可是手里却拉着李泰容的内裤摩擦那已经折磨已经久的性器。

“啊……不要……啊…”李泰容受不了这样的折磨，前倾着身子抱住郑在玹的手臂，双腿上下抖动着“不要啊……好难受…”

 

是难受吗？是吧，看着李泰容全身汗毛都好像要竖起来，赤裸的脚趾弓起，他大概真的很难受吧！可是，郑在玹拉紧李泰容的内裤的时候，那性器粉嫩的前端爱液吐得更凶了，我不禁可怜起李泰容，这是名器的命运啊，即使自己不想要这么放荡，可是性器却不听话地想要被蹂躏，偏偏作为名器，李泰容并不会因为这种挑逗就射精然后一了百了，估计要被郑在玹狠狠地插到最深处，不到身体满足为止都不会射精吧。

身体如此淫荡，心里却如此的纯洁，这样的人放在古代必然会引发战乱吧。但李泰容现在是幸运的，他的一切都掌握在一个人手里，没有人分享他的身体，只为了郑在玹而起反应的身体，大概这就是李泰容还能保住他纯洁的内心的原因吧。

 

（3）  
李泰容双手抱着郑在玹精壮的手臂喉咙里流泻出伴着哭腔的呻吟，但是我很清楚，如果真的是感觉到被欺负，李泰容是不会像这样依赖着郑在玹的。连我自己都不懂为什么，郑在玹和李泰容之间有一种别人进不去的气氛，一种全心的依赖和无限的宠溺的感觉。

郑在玹放开了勒紧李泰容内裤的手，让李泰容靠在他的手臂上，另一只手擦着李泰容的眼泪，李泰容就这么仰靠这脑袋，眨着被泪水胶着了的睫毛的双眼看着郑在玹。

眼神里充满着信赖与爱意，

他还是很纯洁，

因为倒映在他瞳孔中的郑在玹，也是用看待一件珍贵的宝物的眼神看着他。

“真是的，” 郑在玹捏了捏李泰容的鼻子，宠溺道 “把你欺负哭了，一会儿又要对我发脾气了吧。”

“唔……”李泰容还绞着大腿，却不愿意在嘴皮子上输给郑在玹，抗议道 “你说喜欢我才欺负我…哪有这样的…肯定是不喜欢我才老欺负我…”

“我怎么不喜欢你了，”郑在玹好笑的点了点李泰容的鼻头“哪次哄你不花上一个两个小时的？从小就最爱哭了。”

“唔……那也是因为你老欺负我我才哭的…”李泰容撅着嘴巴低下头，抬起膝盖稚气的要把粘得他难受的内裤脱下来“你不帮我脱裤子我自己会脱，我自己玩，不管你！让你看得着吃不着！”

“哦~好啊…” 郑在玹舒畅的舒了一口气，忍不住对着自投罗网的李泰容笑起来，将双手撑在李泰容身旁两侧，微侧着头看着李泰容 “那～～泰容自己玩玩。”

“诶…诶…？”

哎，谁不知道李泰容心里的小算盘呢，可是这孩子啊，真的是样子长得太好看了，脑袋瓜却不怎么灵光，本来小心思盘算着郑在玹一定会低头认输的，结果郑在玹一点都都不在乎的样子，那小脑袋瓜子还闹不明白为什么呢。

见李泰容一脸不知所措的样子，郑在玹这做个什么事情都是游刃有余的男人啊，撅起他性感的唇，细长的眼睛作无辜状 “怎么啦，不是泰容要自己玩，不让我碰的吗？”

“我…我…”

“男子汉说得出做得到哦…”句末郑在玹弯下腰，丰韵的双唇贴到李泰容白皙的耳畔自信的张合着 “泰容说了要自己玩的哦，要自己把手指伸到内裤里面揉哦……”

“我…我…”李泰容这才知道中了郑在玹的计，下流的言语纵使已经听过很多次，可是小脸还是更红了。

其实，只要是一个正常的有欲望的男人，和李泰容这种尤物耗上这么久还不进入正题都是吃不消的。如果是别的男人的话，现在脑子里肯定尽是把炙热的性器放到他的内壁里，掌控他的腰深深地挺进，听他奶声奶气的求饶这种想法。我实在不相信郑在玹就没有一点点的动摇啊！

在柜子里面偷看的我，期待的一幕终于出现了！

只见郑在玹轻咬着李泰容的耳垂，力气轻柔眼里却流动着渴望掌控和占有的光，低沉着迷人的声音在李泰容耳边命令道 “快啊，不是说要自己玩吗？” 边说还边摩挲着李泰容的耳畔。

“唔…唔…”

啊，再觉得委屈也没有办法的哦，谁让你是自投罗网的小猫咪呢？ 

李泰容被郑在玹的气势压倒，撅着小嘴，委委屈屈的颤抖着小手把内裤脱下来。那白色的内裤已经沾满了他的粘液，脱下来的时候黏黏糊糊的贴着那微粉色的性器。动作又笨拙又可爱，然而当他内裤脱下挂在一边的脚踝上的时候，我完全无暇顾及什么笨拙可爱了。看着李泰容过分纤细的身体，白白的大腿皮肤和双臀，硬要形容的话…简直就像牛奶布丁一样，让人想用手掐他的大腿听他稚嫩又娇媚的喘息流出喉咙。

咕噜，我清晰地听到自己吞咽的声音，虽然在这种头盔的情况下这么做是很危险的，但是生理上的反应却无法控制。我的心脏飞快一般的跳着，眼睛使劲往那小缝隙看去。

李泰容已经把内裤脱掉了，不知所措的绞着两条光滑的大腿，修长细嫩的手指想要遮住他吐着爱液的性器，却因此把手指大腿都糊到一滩湿。

“哦…” 郑在玹若有所思的点点头，曲着食指抚摸李泰容颤抖着的性器，一摸，李泰容就会发出丝丝的哭腔，甚是让人满足。“裤子脱掉了，接下来是自己玩的部分了哦…”

“唔…可是…” 李泰容憋着嘴可怜兮兮的看着郑在玹。

“嗯？怎么了？泰容不是说要自己玩，让我看得着吃不着吗？不过呢……”

郑在玹露出他独有的坏心的笑，对上李泰容的双眼轻声说 “我倒是很担心泰容能不能够自己满足自己呢，明明每次到最后，都发出‘不够，不够’‘好舒服，好舒服’的可爱的叫声哦…”  
只见郑在玹用他的手指，一圈一圈的在那小沟沟周围打转转，一弄，那性器就好像很听话似的吐出更多的东西要沾满郑在玹的手指。郑在玹勾着嘴角，食指的指腹往那吐着爱液的小沟轻挤，李泰容立马一副要哭出来的表情。

这样还不够，郑在玹将手指伸向李泰容双腿的深处，“明明这里最喜欢我了，每次都咬着我不肯放呢~”这样说着的同时，手指触碰到李泰容那紧紧软软的穴口，李泰容就触电一般弹起来，身体一软，性器的前端红涨得不像话，粘粘的东西糊了一大腿，全身颤抖着抱住郑在玹的手臂。

啊，李泰容他忍不住了吧。看着李泰容的反应，我知道我又发现了一个不得了的事情。李泰容他其实很爱听这些淫荡的话吧，你看，郑在玹还继续在说着呢。

“泰容从小就最喜欢被我插得深深的感觉对吧？好大~好大地，叫得很可爱呢。”

一被勾起那种又深又满的回忆，李泰容已经完全忘记郑在玹坏心什么的，一个劲就想到等下自己又要被郑在玹大大粗粗的东西插进来，里面会苏苏麻麻的，性器会舒服得好像要尿尿一样，那洁白却敏感到极致的身体突然就开关全开，李泰容攀着郑在玹一边手臂眼里哀求着他的恋人。

“啊…哈啊…” 一边后穴被郑在玹刺激着，李泰容攀着郑在玹手臂道 “要…要…好想要…”

啊啊，完了，身体的开关打开了，这下回不去了。一被碰到小穴，这个身体就再也没办法忍耐了吧，本来的单纯可爱现在变得贪心又淫荡。长长的睫毛下流出的都是勾人心魂的光。

“哈…啊……在玹，要…要在玹…”

郑在玹满意的抚摸着手中淫荡的小人儿“要在玹的什么？在玹没有什么东西能让泰容舒服哦~”

“唔…有…有的…”小人儿身下已经湿得一塌糊涂，虽然深深地捣弄他里面让他吃饱饱的话，前面肯定流得更多，但那一心就要大大粗粗的东西侵犯自己的人儿，哪管得了这些，急急忙忙拉着郑在玹又色又娇道“唔…有的…在玹的…大大的东西…很舒服的…”

“啊，我不是很懂泰容的意思呢，大大的东西要怎么样呢？”

“要…要……弄到…里面去…”

“哪个里面？我还是不太懂呢。”

“唔…呜呜…里面…大大的，深深地，插到里面会舒服得想尿尿的…”

天哪，郑在玹还打算继续折磨李泰容吗，你看那小眼眶都红了，乳首已经硬挺着想被咬，最难过的莫过于胯下吧，现在那小脑袋肯定满脑子就在幻想着郑在玹撑开自己的小穴，粗粗的性器伸进去，然后自己后面被弄得火辣辣又酥麻麻的。

“那泰容自己找找那个东西在哪里。”

听到郑在玹的话，李泰容慢慢松开一只缠住郑在玹的手，缓缓地摸到郑在玹的双腿间，迟疑了一秒，满眼水气小脸涨红的说“好…好大…”

郑在玹勾起满意的笑，解开了自己的裤头。啊，果然是闻名学校的大帅哥啊，做什么都一股英气，解裤头的动作不羁而且散发着浓浓的男性荷尔蒙。

果然衣装是束缚人的东西，当郑在玹把内裤脱下，单手握着那迸发着欲火的性器时，他的眼神变得不再从容，眯着好看的双眼，指尖都带着对李泰容的占有欲，摩擦着李泰容粉色的嘴唇。

李泰容已经知道郑在玹的意思？又或者这是他们做爱的习惯？我只知道郑在玹和李泰容绝对不是第一次做爱了，也不会是第二次，从小什么的，这种色色的事情都不知道背着爸爸妈妈偷偷在房间里干了多少回了吧。

李泰容舔了舔粉嫩的嘴唇，轻轻地下桌跪在郑在玹跟前。手指支撑着眼前那英挺又勃发的性器，闭上双眼，圆润又灵活的舌尖环绕着缠上郑在玹滚烫的性器。

“嘶——唔…” 难得一见，郑在玹深吸了一口气，皱起眉头双眼紧锁着含着自己性器的人儿。那一瞬间的表情就不难知道，李泰容的口中是一个怎么样的天堂。

太色了…李泰容的嘴巴本来就小，嘴唇粉嫩粉嫩的，郑在玹的性器又特别地粗大，伸进那小嘴巴被圆润的舌头吮吸着，恐怕那里面舒服得都要疯掉了吧。

 

（4）  
传说这个世界上，有一位神可以把你带到另一个世界，他的身体是爱欲的神殿，一颦一笑是异世界的光辉，他的体温如此温柔，皮肤柔滑得难以握在手中。他的双眼是异世界的门，只要看过的人就无法逃脱，他的嘴唇是让你落入深渊的圈套，品尝过就会为他情愿万劫不复。他是一位神，力量过于强大，所以众神将他的力量禁锢在世界上最纯洁的身体里。当他遇到命中注定的勇士，所有枷锁都会被打开。

 

这不过是我看过的糟粕色情文学中的句子，当初我还曾经嘲笑写作的人究竟是想着什么形象写出这一段文字的。然而如今我感到恍惚和不真实，仿佛那伪神话其实是历史背后秘密的一页，如今在我眼前的，一个美丽的人在舔着另一个强壮的人的性器，则是破解枷锁的那一幕。

 

一定不会有错的，纵使这都是幻想，已经出现在我眼前的，一定就是那个神与勇士。

 

口交不过是将男人的性器放到嘴里舔而已，下半身思考的男性，没几个人能够拒绝这个简单重复的动作。

 

但郑在玹不是普通的男人，他也绝对不会贪恋于普通的性爱。从他入校以来各式各样的女生对他投怀送抱，他都不为所动。他是能够驾驭自己的欲望男人，只有他看得上的人，才有资格触碰郑在玹的身体。

这是如何上品的人才有这个机会呢，这已经成了学校的未解之谜之一。如今我在柜子里面，见证了这个谜底。

李泰容张开他那好看的嘴巴，并没有立刻将郑在玹的炙热含到嘴里，而是微张着柔软粉嫩的双唇，舌头打着圈爱抚着那勃发的前端。那画面就是一刚一柔的结合，美极了，李泰容的唇慢慢划过郑在玹结实满涨得发红的前端，就有晶莹的液体留在他的嘴唇上。被如此柔软而微凉的嘴唇爱抚着，郑在玹轻捏了李泰容的脸蛋，皱着眉把头向后仰，发出低沉满足的声音。

已经太多的晶莹的液体沾到嘴唇上，可怎么办才好呢？这一点也不可怕，郑在玹对李泰容的是充满占有却完全的迷恋，李泰容只要回报这份迷恋，什么都不用多想。

他伸出那灵活得像小蛇一般的舌，红润的舌尖舔掉郑在玹给他的液体，滑过嘴唇的瞬间也会触碰到郑在玹抵在他唇上的性器，用舌头勾起结实滚烫的前端，用舌头感受那性器上的每一根血管，打着圈绕住那性器，抬起漆黑如宝石的双瞳往上天真却诱惑地看着自己的恋人，然后闭上眼睛，一口气将整个性器含入自己狭小的口腔中。

“唔——”充满雄性欲望的呻吟从郑在玹喉咙中夺出。

我猜想着，这样美好的李泰容，带着贪恋性爱的身体和纯洁如白纸的头脑遇到了郑在玹，而郑在玹必然从小就将李泰容身边一切可疑人物统统斩草除根，剩下的就是按照自己的喜好，教给李泰容所有恋人间最舒服的事情，以他最喜欢的方式。

他一定没有想到吧，如此纯洁的李泰容，却对这种事情拥有过人的天赋，因为本性纯白如纸，所以对李泰容来说，性爱也好，口交也好，流一腿的爱液或被男人的东西弄在过分漂亮的脸庞，都是如此自然的事。

现在李泰容吮吸着郑在玹的性器，闭上了双眼，好像在尝什么好吃的糖果一样，觉得恋人的性器很美味而迷恋的舔着，这样的单纯实在很可恶啊。性器中间筋脉雄壮凸起的皮肤被好好地舔着，小嘴绝对也不放过吐着爱液的圆润结实的前端，噗啾噗啾地吸着，双唇做成环形一下一下吮着郑在玹的欲望前端。有一下没一下的的过电感，让郑在玹都忍不住留下汗水。

皱着眉，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，郑在玹轻掐着李泰容的下巴，看着粉红的脸蛋和因为吮吸性器变得红艳的嘴唇，眼前的李泰容在纯洁的白上点上了性感的红色。

“可恶…” 咬着牙好像要吃掉李泰容的眼神  
“什么时候把你教得那么色的，那么喜欢我的东西吗？”

“… …”性器还抵在李泰容的嘴唇上，李泰容没说话，也不知道恋人发出的不满是为何。

“嘴里有东西就这么开心吗？嗯？”更加掐紧了李泰容的脸颊，“我不在的时候肯定欲求不满的找其他人了吧？嗯？”

李泰容一头雾水，不知道自己做了什么惹郑在玹生气，从小到大他最怕郑在玹生气了，因为他的认知里自己只有郑在玹的，而郑在玹有能力获得任何他想要的东西。

一下子，泪珠就从眼眶里憋出来了，双手握着郑在玹的性器急忙道“是不是我做得不好？我…我可以做得更好的…在玹不要生气…”

“啧——”泪眼迷蒙的人儿跪在自己面前讲这么可怜的话，郑在玹立刻深深地厌恶自己的失控。

其实李泰容并不知道，当他忘乎所以地舔着恋人的性器时，他的恋人的神情是多么的动摇。

郑在玹叹了一口气，蹲下来把李泰容搂进自己怀里，胸口的起伏仍然无法平复。

“对不起…泰容对不起…不该对你发脾气的…你做得很好”

“不…” 李泰容忍着泪猛摇头，双手环住郑在玹的脖子 “一定是我做得不够好在玹才会生气的…”

郑在玹的心脏狠狠地揪了一下，接着那种要覆灭他理智的，洪水般涌来的对李泰容的占有欲又一次束缚了他的心脏。迷恋地将指腹滑过李泰容哭花的脸蛋，“泰容从来都很好，泰容的存在本来就是一个奇迹…”

郑在玹眼神慢慢弥漫上一层灰色，紧紧地闭上双眼双手将李泰容搂紧，头埋在李泰容的发丝间发出近似痛苦的声音 “我不能让任何人得到你，我一定会发疯，就算想象一下我都无法抑制自己的怒气。”

郑在玹痛苦却又带着深深的爱的告白“对不起…就算伤害了你也不能放开你…”

李泰容细长有白皙的双手，覆上郑在玹的发，修长的手指伸入郑在玹的发丝，像安慰一般，李泰容直起身子，环抱着郑在玹的脖子，脸颊摩擦着郑在玹的发丝 “不要放开我…绝对不要…”纤细的双手发出了超出平常的力度紧抱着郑在玹 “伤害也好，错误也好，除了在玹以外，我什么都不想要…”

“别说了…”郑在玹温柔的抚着李泰容的脸，眼里极尽温柔“我要亲你。”

 

（5）  
“别说了，我要亲你。” 郑在玹低头深深地印上李泰容的唇，李泰容随之闭上泪眼婆娑的双眼环上郑在玹的双肩。

　　  
两人拥吻着的时候，身边的空气是静止的。

　　  
纵使如此的纵情情欲，在学校的杂物室里留下这么多情欲的痕迹，然而如今我却因为他们的感情心头油然而生一种苦涩又甜蜜的感觉。暗骂了自己一声“神经病”，明明这和自己无关，准确的郑在玹和李泰容根本就连他是谁都不认识，他就像在看一出美人和英雄的爱情剧一般。然而，为感人的爱情而情动并不是罪过。

　　  
郑在玹一手环住李泰容的细腰，一手紧拥着李泰容的肩膀，手指随着接吻的力度，一寸一寸攀爬着那隔着衣服的滑嫩肌肤。那种力度让人感受到一种珍惜，同时还有一种痛苦，

　　  
如果失去将痛不欲生的痛苦，

　　  
只因为怀里的是从认识那一刻起至今最珍惜的人，只为他变得会爱，只为他变得淫荡，只为他绽放的人。

　　  
“宝贝...”郑在玹悄悄离开李泰容被吻得发亮的唇，双眼满载着宠溺与爱，温柔的嗓音绕在李泰容耳边如红酒一般让人陶醉“还记得接吻的方法吗？第一次的时候教你的。”

　　  
李泰容眨着天真单纯的双眼，乖巧的点点头，细细甜甜的奶音回答道“记得...先要温柔的亲亲...然后舌头伸进去舔舔...”

 

“宝贝喜欢接吻吗？”

　　  
我仿佛不认识眼前的郑在玹，其实我从来不曾真正认识他，然而在大家的印象里他是个万花丛中过却不沾湿一点衣袖，王样一般男人。这样一个男人也会有爱的时候，苦的时候，不安的时候...眼前这个眼神里透着悲伤的男人竟然勾起我对远欧爱情史诗影片的回忆，跪倒在野花环绕的墓碑前祭奠自己逝去的爱情的王，在得到一切之后才寂寞的发现与他分享的人早已在花丛中化为白骨。

　　  
多么悲伤的故事，

所幸的是这并不是属于郑在玹和李泰容的现实，因为我比任何时候都确信，李泰容比任何人都爱慕依赖者郑在玹。

 

“喜欢...”声音小小的都要吞到喉咙里去了，李泰容红着脸确认着自己对于接吻的喜爱。

　　  
“那泰容主动来亲我” 郑在玹收紧双臂，李泰容就成了双手乖乖地放在郑在玹肩膀上的姿势。

　　  
“唔...唔...”李泰容低头抿抿嘴，好像鼓起很大勇气一样，修长的双手带着稚嫩的动作捧着郑在玹的脸，慢慢将粉唇贴在郑在玹的唇上，小舌柔润地滑进去。

 

舌头滑进去的瞬间，两人的身体便像开启了某个开关一样，李泰容不再羞涩，闭着双眼脸犹如天使一般，却忘情的和恋人吻着，纤细的双臂环绕着郑在玹肩膀，吻得缠绵，连小手都开始缠在一起不让恋人离开。

 

吻得动情，纵使李泰容单纯，也能感觉到恋人的依恋，胸口不禁泛起苦涩的涟漪。  
　　　　  
　　  
“在玹...在玹...”双唇还不舍的离开，李泰容断断续续艰难的想要说出安抚恋人的爱语，但恋人却正在使坏。当他张开嘴巴想要讲话的时候郑在玹总会伸出舌头霸道的勾起自己的小舌，因为郑在玹的吻太舒服了，舌头一被勾起来李泰容身上就苏苏麻麻的，好想再多一点被吻，就成了一开口要说话小舌就被卷起，两人的舌头又开始新一轮缠缠绵绵的情景。

　　  
恋人的唇齿间到底藏着什么样的秘密？

 

躲在柜子后面的我心中泛起这样的疑问，因为两人重复着舌头舔吮的动作却全然不会厌烦。

　　

“唔...唔...在玹...人家要说话...”被吻得头脑发蒙，李泰容又抡起小拳头轻捶郑在玹的肩膀以示抗议，可爱的状况正中郑在玹的心头所好，郑在玹重重环过李泰容的腰，嘴唇抵住李泰容的唇霸道的说 “不准说，说了就亲不到你了。”

　　  
“唔...就...就一下...唔...哈...好舒服...”

　　  
真是诚实得不行的人，吻得舒服了也会将感觉脱口出。

　　  
“泰容和谁亲亲最舒服？” 仿佛要坚定李泰容的想法一样，提问刚说出口，郑在玹就把李泰容的唇封住，首先先把他吻得七荤八素，然后李泰容就头脑懵懵轻喃 “ 在...在玹...和在玹...”

　　  
“真乖，泰容只能和谁亲亲？” 这次是渴望被吻的李泰容舌尖却一阵凉，正被满足的舌头突然就空虚了，小小圆圆的舌尖追着郑在玹的舌想要安慰。

　　  
“不说就不亲泰容哦！”

　　  
“唔...唔...” 李泰容又开始急了，一急，身体的各种情色诱人的反应又像开关被发动了一般。好美好美，好美的下体高高地抬着头，欲望连成的爱液一股一股涌出小小的铃口连成一条晶莹的丝线直捶地面。

　　  
真的是...好色的身体...

　　  
“快说哦，不说就不亲泰容哦！”虽然说着坏心眼的话，但是郑在玹的余光早就瞟到恋人勃起的性器。

　　  
火被撩起来了...

　　  
郑在玹双手直接摸进李泰容的裸腰，一路往上摩挲着李泰容每一寸敏感的肌肤。这样一下，李泰容被惹得全身发抖，幼小的汗毛全都竖起了，双手可怜的抓着郑在玹的肩膀，迷蒙着双眼小唇凑到郑在玹唇前可怜兮兮 “唔...亲亲...泰容想亲亲...”

 

“快说只有谁能够亲泰容，说了就亲亲”

　　  
“在玹...在玹...唔唔...可以亲亲了...” 话音一落李泰容就淫荡一张美丽的脸迫不及待要把舌头伸进恋人的嘴里，怎料郑在玹控制欲大起，捏着李泰容的下巴，那距离几乎都要亲到了，却质问 “在玹怎么样？嗯？”

　　  
不说也不能亲亲，说了也不能亲亲，李泰容的唇舌已经耐不住了，下体又开始滴滴答答流个不停，好热...好痒...好难受...李泰容的脑子再一次被这几个感觉占领，近在咫尺就可以被安慰到的地方让李泰容理智完全崩坏“只能...只能被在玹亲...呜呜...在玹亲亲...”

　　  
“除了亲亲？还要什么？嗯？”

　　  
“要亲亲...呜呜...还要后面...后面要在玹的东西弄进来...呜呜...”

　　  
“怎么弄？嗯？弄到怎么样？”

　　  
“呜呜...弄...弄得很舒服...咕叽咕叽的响...很多东西流出来...呜呜...在玹...亲亲...”

　　

我全身都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，并不是因为恶心，而是充斥在眼前和耳边的，是李泰容发情的身体和淫语混合着的呻吟，太色了，太超过了，他的身体是一具不被狠狠地弄不会满足的身体。

 

(6)　  
“乖。” 郑在玹从下往上用唇吮吸李泰容的唇瓣，跟着郑在玹的动作李泰容仰起脑袋，可爱的刘海滑向脸庞两边，长长的睫毛抖动着，脸好是乖巧。郑在玹一下一下吮吸着李泰容嘴唇，每次放开都能看到那双唇变得更加红润，泛着湿润的水光。这两片嘴唇对郑在玹来说就是一个咒语，怎么舔怎么吸都不够，深深地在他嘴里掠夺甘美的液体后，放开就能看到通红着脸蛋眯着迷蒙双眼的李泰容细细喘着气。

　　

李泰容好美好美，

郑在玹继续吻着李泰容，双手慢慢滑向少年湿润的含苞待放的美丽身体，再慢慢分开李泰容的双腿，迷人的暧昧的热和特殊的香气从湿漉漉的地方扑入鼻腔，李泰容的双腿中间那迷人眼的粉润性器下，是一下一下收缩着的洞口，正被他自己的爱液流得闪着淫靡的光。不需要更多的解释，这里就是能让所有男人都为之发狂的地方，一旦放进去就能尝到连生命都可以舍弃的快感的地方。

　　  
我终于要目睹这一切了，看着郑在玹的手指缓缓滑向那一张一缩迫不及待要吃东西的小穴时，我全身的血液仿佛都逆流了。

　　  
手指要伸进去了，要伸进去了...伸进那个地方李泰容一定会疯掉的，啊啊，但是好想看，好想看他发狂的淫荡的样子，到现在为止的还不够！还想听更多的淫语听更多的呻吟！即使永远也没有机会碰他，此刻看着郑在玹的手指一圈一圈挑逗着那嫩嫩的小穴心里满满的泛起一股视奸的快感。

　　  
“啊啊——！！” 天哪，好放浪的叫声，音调比任何我听过的旋律都要好听。当郑在玹的手指沾着爱液插入李泰容的小穴时，放浪又甜美的呻吟穿过整个房间。

　　  
手指，手指很长，一节一节的进入李泰容的嫩穴，真可恶，那是个极度贪恋性爱的身体，当李泰容的手指一点一点进入时，李泰容后仰着用双手撑着已经发软的身体，一脸又舒服又难受的表情直直盯着自己的双腿间。原来是这样吗？喜欢看着自己被侵犯啊，果然是彻头彻尾为了做爱而生的身体。

　　  
不单指这样，你看那后穴，手指一点一点伸进去的话，那粉穴就会迫不及待的含住手指，好贪心的小穴，简直就恨不得把全部手指都吃进去吧？但是一根手指怎么可能满足李泰容，你看他看着自己被侵犯的小穴，开始憋出了眼泪喉咙嗯嗯啊啊地漏出甜腻的抗议。

　　  
“啊...进去了...伸进去了...呜呜...好痒......”

　　  
好痒？虽然已经确信这具美丽的身体力流淌着淫荡的血液，但是当耳朵听到这两个字时，无论接下来郑在玹要怎么激烈的做激烈的抽插弄到李泰容哭出来叫出来都不为过了。被手指伸进小穴里的感想是好痒，天哪，他是想要自己的小穴被怎么样顶弄才能满足？

　　  
“呜呜...在玹...别这样...好痒...好痒......” 李泰容擎着眼泪背部靠在墙上，两只小手抓着自己胸前的衣服，我暗骂一声，脸是一副纯真可怜的样子，下身却这么欲求不满！

　　  
“嗯……” 从他们开始做爱就观察的我，如今郑在玹的性格我已经一清二楚，就像现在也是要讲出逗弄李泰容的话。郑在玹用手指在李泰容一张一合的粉穴中打圈圈，用想象的就知道那细长的男性手指刮着李泰容的内壁时，那里面肯定热得不像话了。

 

郑在玹的手指一开始打圈，李泰容小巧可爱的脚趾全都曲起来，两条修长的双腿颤抖着要合上，却被郑在玹另一只手撑开 “泰容不乖哦，闭上腿的话就不帮泰容挠痒痒了。”

　　  
郑在玹竟然把这种行为叫挠痒痒？怪不得李泰容一直说好痒好痒，恐怕真正原因就是李泰容都还不知道什么是性爱的时候，就被郑在玹开发了身体了，所有性爱的行为对于李泰容来说就自然得和吃饭睡觉一样吧？

　　  
“呜呜...不要...不要...要在玹挠痒痒...” 李泰容闻言乖乖地把白腿张开，郑在玹满意的笑了笑，稍稍抽出手指，然后把两根手指伸进那下穴。

　　  
“啊啊～啊...”一瞬间后穴太舒服，李泰容颤抖着自动自觉地抬起腰，窘迫地看着自己的下体，却说出作死勾引人的话 “啊......在玹...还是痒痒，要挠挠...呜呜...挠挠...”

　　  
夹着哭腔说要“挠挠”的时候，臀部已经抬起，下身仿佛不受控制一般开始自己前后移动着让郑在玹的手指在他小穴里抽送。郑在玹满意道“泰容乖，自己动我就帮你挠挠。”

李泰容闻言便更加努力地自己前后移动，每一下那穴口都整个要把郑在玹的手指吞尽，而抽出来的时候粉嫩的穴口滑过关节处，里面嫩红色的内壁就淫荡的被拉了出来，这样一前一后抽动着，李泰容挺立的性器前端爱液像溃堤一般涌出来，那小沟沟根本太小了，爱液一股脑儿涌出来简直就是在折磨李泰容，“啊啊......小，小鸡鸡好想尿尿...呜呜...怎么办...”

　　  
已经舒服到这种程度了吗？单单是两根手指的刺激，李泰容那性器前端已经经受不住爆涌的爱液，难受得连“想要尿尿”这样的童语都说出口了，我不禁开始流出渗渗冷汗，要是被郑在玹那强健粗壮的性器插进去，李泰容一定会舒服得要死掉吧？不，不单指是李泰容，插进那样的穴里郑在玹还能保持现在的从容？

 

（7）  
李泰容的后穴拼命的缩紧想要享受被饱胀的快感，明明后穴缴得越紧性器就会越难受越想射，偏偏李泰容的身体在做爱的时候仿佛有自己的自觉一般不停使唤。

　　  
哇...他一定很难受，谁让他的后穴只要一有东西插进来，什么都不管就只懂不停地把东西吸得更深，你看那收紧的粉嫩后穴正把郑在玹两根手指完完全全纳入穴中，而李泰容此时只能为自己淫荡的身体发出哀嚎。

 

“啊...不要...”李泰容撑起上半身窘迫地盯着自己的穴口，那穴口完全不给他情面，只顾着深深地吮吸恋人的手指 “不要...不要...不要再吸了...”湿润的穴口却像要和本人叫嚣一般突然微微张开了小嘴，随即重重一吸，整个小穴一紧，嫰壁缴得郑在玹背后发烫。

　　  
“啊...啊...” 这一紧惹得李泰容做出类似失禁一般的反应，性器的小口并没有吐出白花花的精液然而腰部不受控制强烈地抖动起来 “不要...呜呜...不要吸了...好难受...小鸡鸡不行了呜呜...好想射...在玹人家要射...呜呜...”

　　  
一连串断断续续的哭腔夹杂着淫荡到让人酥软的话语，似乎让郑在玹心里瞬间燃起一股火，毫不温柔的突然把两根手指抽出来，郑在玹皱起双眉，下身那性器如今已经变成吓人的尺寸，饱实的前端因充血发出红到发紫的颜色，那个性器大得任谁去承受都会被弄疯吧？！

　　  
郑在玹看见半躺在桌上双腿呈M字打开的李泰容，那穴口和他的性器简直就像磁极一般，一靠近，那穴口就不停地伸伸缩缩，而自己的性器已经充血得发疼却还硬要更变硬几分。

 

“可恶！” 郑在玹咬牙不甘心的暗骂，自己一直以来克制的理智，只要让性器一碰到穴口，必然瞬间崩溃，从来就没有例外。郑在玹将李泰容的腿掰得更开，那浑圆滚烫的性器前端带着粘稠的爱液顶在李泰容的穴口上。

　　  
“啊啊——！！呜...碰...碰到了...”一瞬间李泰容整个弹了起来，双手撑着自己的身体紧紧盯着那交合处嘴巴发出啊啊的声音 “碰...碰到了...好烫...在玹...”他那淫荡贪婪的可爱小穴，只有两根手指都丝毫不会放过的，何况现在被郑在玹那硕大的前端抵着，穴口简直就像有自己的生命一样一张一合发了疯一样想要把那性器吸进来。

 

“...” 郑在玹这次他咬住了牙龈，双手抚摸着李泰容白皙的双腿，再慢慢将手抚向李泰容的大腿内侧 “泰容你看，你这里一直要把我吸进去哦...”

　　  
“呜呜...才没有...不是我唔……..呜呜”

 

“没有吗？”郑在玹掌着李泰容的大腿，两个拇指同时将那穴口往外掰，硕大浑圆的前端一下子就挤进去几寸，不做还好，一做，李泰容瞬间臀部双腿就兴奋得狂抖。

　　  
“泰容不想要吗？不想要我就拿走哦。” 郑在玹作势要抽出来，李泰容立刻把头摇得像拨浪鼓一样 “不要！不要...！呜呜...现在拿出来下面要疯掉的...呜呜...”

　　  
郑在玹看着自己的人儿满脸通红，汗和眼泪混在一起好是可怜又好美丽，低头舔舔李泰容的嘴唇，尝着微咸的味道道 “泰容乖，这是你的身体，你能控制的。”

 

李泰容摇着头扶住郑在玹宽厚的肩膀 “呜呜...不行的...控制不了...一碰到就好可怕...呜呜...”

“绒绒乖,” 郑在玹把唇移向李泰容被汗水沾湿的前额，温柔的吻了一下,然后双眼深深地看着李泰容 “那泰容觉得我可怕吗？”

 

郑在玹乖巧的吸吸鼻子，摇摇头，奶声带着鼻音道“不可怕...在玹对我最好了。”　

　　  
“乖，” 郑在玹宠溺的用自己的鼻子刮了刮李泰容的鼻头，“泰容需要我，我也需要泰容，我们的身体也是。”

　　  
李泰容夹着眼泪点点头，两只小手在郑在玹背后摸啊摸然后想让郑在玹更靠进自己。

　　  
“所以泰容不要怕自己的身体，”说着郑在玹掌握着李泰容的双腿，慢慢推进那发红硬挺的性器，“嘶——呼——”虽然自己想给李泰容安全感，然而前端那敏感的部分进入李泰容嫩得不行却弹性十足的后穴时也忍不住乱了呼吸。“嘶——呼...绒绒，泰容的身体比谁都舒服哦，敏感也好什么都好，不停地想被我侵犯也很可爱。”

 

李泰容环着郑在玹的脖子，被勾着双腿打着颤，自己恋人的尺寸自己的小穴尝过无数次，可是每一次仍会让李泰容惊讶。

　　  
好大...

插进去一定很舒服...

插进去又会很舒服了...

　　  
李泰容开始不惧怕自己身体疯狂的反应，他想接纳郑在玹，想被郑在玹狠狠地侵犯，带着爱的，打从心里的想。

　　  
这次李泰容的身体听从了他的使唤，仿佛身体与脑袋达成了一致一般，郑在玹感受到那后穴张开了让他的性器进入。温热的，湿润的，柔软又渴求着他的性器的内壁，实在是太舒服了。  
　　

“在...在玹...好大...唔..好深...”

 

当郑在玹将整根硕大没入那内壁，自己的下体完全贴在李泰容的臀部时，他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。因为接下来，一旦开始动，他们两个一定会失控。

　　  
那是独属于他们两人的乐园，那里有谁也无法体会的快感。

　　  
“泰容，” 郑在玹把李泰容放倒在桌子上，双手勾起李泰容的腿“我要开始动了哦。”

　　  
李泰容反手撑着桌子点点头。

　　  
第一个动作，是要将完全没入的性器抽出来，然后再深深地插回去。而只要他的性器一动，李泰容的内壁一定会发了疯一样的缴着他，被缴得那么紧的时候再挺进回去，一般人两下就会爽得射出来了。

　　  
郑在玹抓紧那双长腿，深吸一口气把自己性器抽开，

　　  
“嗯…啊啊——”

　　  
再一深顶，

　　  
“啊啊——！！啊啊...啊...在，在玹...”

　　  
咬着牙忍着那一股子从深处传达到前段的射精感，郑在玹抓紧李泰容的腿疯狂的抽插起来。

　　

（8）  
何谓缠绵，我以前以为自己知道。电脑里的黄色小电影都快突破十几个G了，却全然不及今天窥探到的一切。

心好痒好痒，那扭动着水蛇般的腰部哼着奶声喊着 “老公...老公” 的李泰容简直就像一碗蜜糖，又甜又香，我充其量只是个落入碗里的小果蝇，被他的甜醉得不能动弹，能把这蜜糖饶在舌尖上品尝的除了郑在玹绝无二人了。

“老公...在玹尼...唔...” 李泰容似乎很舒服，本性就爱撒娇的他在舒服的时候简直撒娇属性全开，一边被硕大的性器扩张着粉嫩的小穴一边喊着老公，这对男人的征服欲是多大的满足啊。

“老公...”甜腻的奶音又从嘴巴里漏出来了，李泰容伸出润润粉粉的舌尖舔着嘴，一双小眉毛可怜的小纠在一起，身体还随着郑在玹的慢慢抽齤插一动一动。

“老公......抱抱泰容...”

对上李泰容闪着波光的双眼，郑在玹扬起嘴角，李泰容张开的小手指尖还作出无辜的形态，郑在玹心满意足勾起李泰容的一边腿一手再搂他的腰，慢慢给李泰容带过来。

“啊......”两人距离一贴近，李泰容的小穴就被撑得更大了，郑在玹像挠小猫一样挠着李泰容的下巴道 “泰容哪里是想要抱抱，明明就想要大大的东西。”

“才不是呢...” 李泰容撅起小嘴低着脑袋向上看着郑在玹撒娇，大眼晴在此时也显得尤其可爱。

“不是吗？” 郑在玹看着在热烈缠绵的情欲里依然不减单纯可爱的李泰容，心中的温柔溢于言表，收起属于花花公子百花丛中过的完美面具，还没等李泰容说出下一句抗议已经心知肚明，宠溺地笑了。

“唔...又要欺负我了吗…” 小粉唇扁着，下巴皱皱发小脾气的李泰容可爱极了，郑在玹稍笑出声，怎么会在做爱的时候露出这种表情呢，他心里可是深深的佩服着他的哥哥恋人。随着郑在玹的笑李泰容小表情越来越怨念，郑在玹空出双手捧着李泰容的脸蛋靠得近近的，轻声道“说那句话，说了就不欺负你了。”

被郑在玹炙热地注视着，李泰容刚才的架势瞬间就蔫了，不好意思地咬着下唇脸颊粉粉鼓鼓地让人忍不住想亲一口。

郑在玹把软软的李泰容一抱，两人的脸碰脸。

真好啊，不知为何在柜子里的我眼睛突然就湿湿的。如果是这两个人的话不管遇到什么事都一定会解决的吧，虽然我看不到他们的眼睛，可是我确信他们眼里只能容得下对方。郑在玹是李泰容的整个世界，而李泰容是郑在玹世界里最珍贵的。

“乖，我想听。”郑在玹圈住李泰容，低头在他脸颊亲了又亲，一个一个吻弄得李泰容迷迷糊糊地双手攀着郑在玹的肩膀。

“爱…”小奶音从羞涩的嘴巴里吐出，郑在玹自缝隙中露出了不动声色地笑颜，继续一路吻着李泰容泛着香味的皮肤。

“太小声了听不到哦~”

“唔…” 李泰容攀着郑在玹的肩膀，虽然被弄得有点痒，可是身体已经软得没力气反抗了，何况，其实被郑在玹亲吻是很幸福的。

“我…耐…腻…”

哇啊，李泰容是口齿不清吗，可是为什么听起来那么可爱呢。

“唔唔，” 郑在玹再次捧着李泰容的脸，头顶着李泰容的额头 “绒绒乖，再说一次，清楚地说一次。”

没人能够抵抗浪子的柔情。

李泰容也双眼泛着湿气，眨眨眼睛不让自己哭鼻子，然后小粉唇慢慢说出那句话。

清晰地，

全心全意的，

“郑在玹，我爱你”

郑在玹的笑埋没在两人的深吻中，一下一下，从嘴唇到下巴到性感的脖子，有力的手环着李泰容的软腰，沿着他的性感带一路往下。李泰容闭上双眼慢慢后仰着头，完美的侧颜颤动的睫毛，全身泛着粉红双腿被郑在玹带到腰间。

“哈…啊……啊…”那白皙骨感的双肩随着胸口起伏着。结束一串长吻，郑在玹勾着李泰容双腿，开始抽送他早已蓄势待发的庞然大物。

“啊…啊啊……好…好大…”内壁里包裹着的东西一抽送，李泰容瞬间就像全身过电一般，蹦着脚趾头抬起脑袋看着交合处“好大…”

郑在玹早就把这视为赞美了，想和他做爱的人恐怕从学校后面排到学校前面去吧，不过想和李泰容做爱的人也一样从学校后门排到前门。

稍微拉开一点两人的距离，然后慢慢将自己的硕大送进去那柔软又紧实的小穴，自己前端往上翘起的部分就滑过小穴里凸起的地方。

“唔…” 郑在玹咬着牙关，自己性器前端的翘起代表着完美的形状，那翘起布满敏感带的前端滑过小穴里那凸起的时候，那片敏感的粘膜就被软软的一压，那一瞬间性器内犹如有一条管道瞬间被热水滚过，太舒服了，只能吐着气忍住射精感。

“呼——…”那个凸起简直让人欲罢不能，所谓上瘾就是这么回事，只要尝过一次就想不停的来回沉浸其中。那一刻郑在玹实在没办法思考任何事情，下体就像被控制一样，勾起李泰容的双腿让对方完全处于接受的姿势，满涨的生气蓬勃的前端抽出一半，再慢慢滑进带电的小穴，遇到小穴里那凸起时连性器都更加硬了几分，可怜的小穴里的凸起被翘翘的前端一按就立马绞紧了几分。

上瘾了上瘾了，郑在玹实在没办法不贪求这种快感，挽着李泰容修长双腿的手臂肌肉的线条更加分明了，不单自己的腰间挺进李泰容的小穴，同时也要把李泰容的腰往自己那边带。

要忍住，不能现在就享用那最鲜美的快感，

郑在玹咬着牙，一次一次缓慢进入缓慢退出，快感就成倍地累计起来。

可是身下的小可怜可没那么有耐力呢，李泰容撑着身体看着两人抽插的地方，每次郑在玹抽出去他都好难受，可是郑在玹要滑进来他又好害怕，因为好舒服，那个凸起的地方好舒服啊舒服到他前面勃起的性器小口一直控制不住地吐着晶莹的粘液。

“啊…啊…不…不要…”又要进来了，又要进来了，李泰容窘迫地看着自己淫荡得一塌糊涂的下体，郑在玹一顶他里面的凸起他整个舒服到都要软了。

抽出去的话小穴瞬间什么都没有了难受得想哭啊，

“啊…那里…那里不行…呜呜…”要来了，要来了，那里又要被弄到了…李泰容的脑袋已经要晕了…

“舒服么？嗯？泰容把我吸得好紧呢。”

李泰容挂着眼泪摇着头“讨厌，你欺负我…呜呜…不要老是碰那里…呜呜…”

“不碰那里泰容要我碰哪里？嗯？” 郑在玹把他的双腿一压下完全就好像打开任由郑在玹进出一样，

不，

不是像，

其实李泰容也骗不了自己，他就是天生那么色也不是他的错嘛！

他现在是，

实在是，

恨不得郑在玹就双手分开他的小穴狠狠地全部的都放进去好了，在里面任郑在玹怎么弄都好，反正怎么弄都是舒服的大不了性器更淫荡地吐东西，反正也不是新鲜事了！

“啊啊…老公…呜呜…老公…”恐怕下面已经太舒服此时李泰容开始吐着儿童般的语言了 “老公…呜…不要拿出去….呜呜…拿出去难受…”

“嗯……泰容乖，” 郑在玹低头亲了一下李泰容 “不拿出去怎么更舒服呢？”

其实谁说郑在玹自己不难忍，每次拿出去那小穴吸着他的感觉简直就像要把他里面得东西全都榨出来，要忍着那强烈的射精感每一下都让他好艰难，李泰容的小穴特别软，软到包裹着雄壮的性器时完完全全没有一丝空隙，每动一下每一寸都被刺激着舒服得快要疯了。

一插进去就要经过那凸起，前端就像被一根手指一按一样，放到最深处后，慢慢抽出来时又要经过那凸起，这次是从那前端反向一轮，如果现在李泰容受不了一收缩，郑在玹自知绝对忍不住，储蓄已久的全部欲望肯定会射到整个小穴都装不下。

一想到每次自己的东西都从李泰容小穴的洞口流出来，那种淫靡性感又参着被征服的画面就让郑在玹想看李泰容更淫荡的一面。

只为他淫荡，

永远都为他一个人变得更淫荡，

然后他会无止境的满足这具美丽神圣又淫荡的身体，

直到他说尽所有淫荡的话语，前端吐尽最后一滴甘液才能罢休。

 

这么想着仿佛另一具灵魂占领了郑在玹的身体，下体变得更壮大，抽送由缓变快。

“啊啊啊——！！！不行…哈不行…要疯掉了…” 李泰容迷离着双眼咬着手指看着自己的那个地方，恋人的性器好大，根本不够插，好胀好胀舒服得前面好像要尿尿了。

“泰容自己分开，分越开越舒服哦。”

李泰容脑子懵懵地，刚刚咬着的手指还带着唾液，探索到自己小穴的前端，食指和中指按住那片湿润的皮肤把小穴打得更开。

“呜呜…够开么…”

瞬间小穴里粉红的内壁就露出来。

“好美，” 郑在玹迷醉地看着那肉壁，吸着气把自己的硕大抽出来，再慢慢放进去。“乖，还不够呢。”

“呜呜” 李泰容把修长的手指分得更开，自己的姿势简直就是渴望恋人狠狠地干自己一样，“呜呜…够开了么…没办法再开了呜呜…”

郑在玹空出一只手手指轻抚着被李泰容打开的穴口“很舒服吧这附近，只能弄到里面弄不到穴口很难受吧？”

天哪，李泰容到底在渴望着多绝对的快感啊，在柜子的我已经几乎不会呼吸了。好色，好色，李泰容真的好色，可是好美，好喜欢，我无奈得想哭，此后恐怕光凭这一段香艳绝色的回忆我就可以对李泰容更加的迷恋了，虽然他永远是属于郑在玹的，但能拥有这一段回忆我仿佛在天堂走了一遭一般了。

郑在玹的手指一弄李泰容的穴口，李泰容就依依呀呀地哭起来，撑开自己穴口的两根手指开始蠢蠢欲动“呜呜…不要弄…弄外面…好难受…呜呜…”

“真的难受么？嗯？还是喜欢？泰容很喜欢的吧？泰容最喜欢被插的时候弄外面了，外面不弄的话不满足吧？”

“哪有…我哪有嘛…呜呜…” 这样说着，手指却出卖了他，修长的直接慢慢伸到交合的地方，一圈一圈地摸着，下身还一边抖着，前面的液体已经溅了一小腹。

不行了，他恐怕忍不了了，之间李泰容把那两手指滑动着，然后淫荡的挤进本来就已经被插满的穴口，一瞬间他舒服得哭喊着呻吟，淫欲不绝耳语。

“啊啊啊…好舒服…好舒服啊…好…好棒…嗯……”

“这就对了，” 郑在玹宠溺的看着自己淫荡又可爱的恋人，低下头一个深吻，“我要动了，泰容要乖乖的把穴口打开哦！”

李泰容挂着眼泪点点头 “打开…呜呜…会好好打开的…”

郑在玹满意地起身，这次牢牢地握住李泰容的大腿，吸了一口气，快速地抽动起来。

狭小的仓库立刻充满了淫靡的肉体碰撞声，那硕大的东西快速的抽插着，

“啊…好棒…泰容你里面棒极了…”

抓紧那软腰，一次次深深地插到最里面，爱液叽咕叽咕飞溅得到处都是，噼噼啪啪的碰撞声越来越快。

“泰容最喜欢什么？嗯？”

“喜…呜呜…喜欢…”

“喜欢什么？”

“呜呜…喜欢被弄里面…呜呜….”

“怎么弄？喜欢被怎么弄？”如是说着郑在玹又一个深深挺进，这次他真的冷静不了了，放开一只手撑在李泰容的旁边，以一种从上压下的姿势狠狠地插进那绞着他的小穴“这样？”

“呜呜…喜欢…喜欢…啊啊啊…好大…” 李泰容哭着，伸进自己穴口的手指头更卖力的分开自己淫荡的穴 “老公快插进来，插到里面好舒服…呜呜呜…”

“泰容真乖！”郑在玹亲了一口李泰容曲起的膝盖，再用手把那洞口分更开“再分开点，看泰容有多喜欢！”

没有言语可以形容的一段，来来回回的我眼前仿佛什么都看到了又好像什么都没看到，耳边就是叽叽咕咕的水声和噼噼啪啪的肉体碰撞声，鼻腔里仿佛都充满着情欲的味道，淫语不绝于耳，全都是李泰容想要狠狠被弄，郑在玹想要弄得更深的淫语。

郑在玹加快了胯下的动作，敏感点被快速的抽插着两人已经快要失去自我了。李泰容的双腿在空中晃啊晃，小穴咕叽咕叽吃着侵犯自己的大物，被大物抽插着还舒服得自己撑开小穴的李泰容郑在玹太满意了。

郑在玹双手抓住李泰容细细的脚踝把李泰容的双腿压着，怎么打开他也觉得不够，他就是这么想完全的占有李泰容全部的肉体。

“啊… …啊…” 李泰容咿唔地看着自己被分得开开的双腿，下面舒服得不知道该怎么办，郑在玹稍微放缓了速度的时候李泰容看着自己整个小腹和下体都湿哒哒地，伸手想擦，可是擦哪呢，哪里都被他搞得一片了。

郑在玹继续着抽送，胸口已经着了火一般，宠爱地调戏道 “泰容羞羞哦，老是一做爱就搞得那么湿。”

李泰容委屈地卡着自己满手粘液，最羞耻的是现在被抽插着的小穴只要那大大的头部一滑过敏感点自己前面的小口就扑哧扑哧迫不及待吐出更多的粘液“我…我也没办法哼…啊啊…好棒…好棒…呜呜…又出来了…好多又要出来了…”

淫语把郑在玹弄得更心急火燎，他想看更多更淫荡更可爱的李泰容，于是手指张开李泰容小穴的上端，用自己最硬的地方磨擦李泰容凸起的敏感点。

很奏效，李泰容的臀部疯狂的颤抖着，那前端的小口太小爱液要涌出来却找不到地方把那小口涨得充血得可怜。

“啊啊啊…好…好多…好多要出来…出不来…呜呜…不要流了…好烫…好烫…”

 

只是流点爱液就已经要晕了一样，如果射出精液的话会怎么样，我实在是太期待了！

 

现在这个时刻已经没人可以占上风了，刚才分开李泰容的小穴往那凸起一直摩擦，性作用也反射到了郑在玹那边，本来想挑逗一下可是一旦开始就不想停下了。性器已经上瘾了不断地摩擦那个凸起，前端和那凸起就像两块磁铁一样一拉开又贴到一起，这样一下一下慢慢身体就已经不甘于这样的刺激想要更多，于是郑在玹又扣住李泰容的腿加快速度狠狠摩擦。

“啊…啊啊啊…啊啊啊啊…” 李泰容抖着双腿，腰不受控制地把自己送向郑在玹，郑在玹一把环住李泰容的腰瞬间把全部满满的插到最深处。

“喜欢么？嗯？” 郑在玹就这么坏心的把性器停在最深处，李泰容动也动不了，倒是他的小穴很满足地收缩着好像想永远这样。“泰容这里不让我走呢。”

“呜呜…” 李泰容双手打开要郑在玹抱抱，郑在玹就这么把李泰容抱起来，性器完全探到最深处。

李泰容修长的双腿环着郑在玹的腰“呜呜…好舒服…好大…”

郑在玹坏心的伸手到那可爱的臀部双手分开臀瓣“还没全吃下去哦，”

“啊…啊…可是…吃不动了…已经顶到了…呜呜…”

“不乖哦，我以前教过泰容不能浪费东西的吧。”

“唔..唔…那再一点点… …啊…啊啊…好深…”

“嘶——”实在进得太深郑在玹一刹那间差点没控制住，不再逗弄李泰容，把他放回桌板上，手臂环过李泰容的腿。

“啊…又要插了吗？…呜呜…”虽然哭着鼻子可是手却比什么都卖力地分开自己的小穴。

“泰容好色哦，” 郑在玹前后猛烈地抽送着，一波又一波的电流电得他的性器发疼“这么分开自己的小穴这么想要老公弄吗？”

“啊…呜呜…想..想…啊啊…好棒…好棒…好大…被弄得好深…”

“可恶，” 李泰容淫荡的话语点燃了郑在玹最后一把火，郑在玹把李泰容一边腿架到自己的肩膀上重重地抽送着。“泰容这么喜欢大东西，我不在的时候怎么办？没有自己拿东西玩吗？”

“呜呜…没有…没有嘛…不是在玹的不要…”

“真乖，想要奖励吗？”

“要…要…要大大的东西摩擦那里…摩擦那里会好舒服的……”

“泰容这么喜欢被弄那里啊？嗯？”

“喜欢…喜欢…呜呜…想一直被弄…啊啊…好棒…在玹老公的好棒…好舒服…泰容好舒服…呜呜…”

 

在柜子里的我不知道是因为呆太久缺氧还是什么其他原因，已经快站不住了，这种淋漓尽致的性爱这一辈子恐怕看不到第二次了。

 

“在玹老公…呜呜…前面…也弄弄前面…” 李泰容恐怕已经到极限了，小脸红得厉害连胸口都红了，手放开了自己的小穴摸着自己的前面涨得发疼的分身。

郑在玹往李泰容的分身一握，立刻去搓那个小口，酥得李泰容全身都软了，刚想射就被郑在玹按住那小孔。

“啊啊啊…老公…泰容要射了…呜呜…”一股精液已经要出来了又被压回去，那种高潮间的游离感让李泰容要坏掉了“老公…让我射…好想射啊…”

“乖，一会儿就让泰容射了，”郑在玹摸着李泰容的腰握住，加快速度抽动自己的性器，那股早就在他性器里酝酿已久的射精感快勃发而出了。郑在玹重重的喘着气道 “乖泰容，我们一起射。”说完前所未有的快速抽动起来。

李泰容的小穴慢慢抽动的时候已经让他舒服到不行，如此快速的抽动郑在玹觉得已经兴奋到难受了，性器已经涨得他自己都觉得生疼，一股浓浓的东西汹涌地从性器根部滚涌出来。

郑在玹深深吸了一口气扣住李泰容的腰，手揉搓着李泰容前端欲射的分身 “可恶——要射了——”

精液喷涌出的瞬间郑在玹的舒服得发疼，太久没有这么激烈的性爱把他的高潮时间拉到长得他都不敢相信。

李泰容的小穴刚开始还想含住那些滚烫的白花花的精液，可是到后来整个小穴都被射满了白白的东西就这么滚涌而出。

“啊啊…好烫…好多…满了…装不下了….呜呜…”后穴被灌到吃不下的程度，自己的分身也不停地射着，过长的高潮让李泰容近乎昏厥。

“啊啊…呜呜…不要了…呜呜…射不出来了….呜呜…”可怜的李泰容，尽管白花花的东西都已经射光光了，自己的分身还沉浸在高潮里痉挛着。

郑在玹也没办法说话，抱着李泰容头抵在李泰容的胸口上。

我看见他们在对方耳边说了些什么，是耳语，听不清，但好像是互相表白的话。

“我爱你。”

这样温暖的话。

 

许久之后，郑在玹才抬起身子，慢慢把性器抽出来。一把性器抽出来就好像把酒塞从瓶口拔出来一般，一股白白的精液从李泰容的小穴滚涌出来。

李泰容吃力的撑起身体，呆呆地看着自己的双腿间，撅起小粉唇“唔…又弄成这样了…”

还好杂物室里储存了很多纸巾，郑在玹撤了一大摞让李泰容抬起小屁股。“又不要你收拾，”说着还捏捏李泰容的鼻子。

把周围都收拾干净之后郑在玹已经差不多用完了一卷纸了，做得这么激烈李泰容是肯定走不了路的了，乖乖的趴在郑在玹的背上被郑在玹背了出去。

人走了，我“咣当”一声不管其他杂物跌坐在柜子里，这一切我还需要好好地消化一番，这一场窥探实在太震撼了。

我在杂物柜里坐了一会儿，正想出去，怎知道杂物室的门又“吱”一声开了。好像有个人往我这边走过来。

“咣咣”两声敲柜子的声音吓得我几乎魂飞魄散，结果却传来那温和优雅的嗓音。

“怎么样，看得还满意吧？”

郑，郑在玹？！

“看完了就不许打泰容的主意咯，这是唯一一次破例。”

诶？？我… …是该开门礼貌性的给郑在玹道谢一下吗？可是这样太奇怪了吧！不过还没反应过来的时候，郑在玹早就离开了。


End file.
